Chad Morris
Chad Morris is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Brandon Gill. Character Description Chad is a medium-sized black Preppie, with a black buzzcut and dark brown eyes. He wears an Aquaberry vest with dark tan slacks, a gold bracelet on his left hand, and during the winter he wears an Aquaberry sweater and an ushanka cap. His boxing outfit is emerald green with yellow trim. He has a small fencing scar on his left cheek that is more easily visible in Scholarship Edition due to the superior graphics. Like many of the Preppies, he speaks with a faux-English accent. His right hand is always wrapped in a bandage for unknown reasons. In one of the earliest trailers, he was shown throwing punches with his taped hand, suggesting the tape may be to do with boxing. Some speculate that it covers a dog bite, as his dog Chester bites people on the wrist. A character that was very likely a beta version of Chad appeared in one of the first four screenshots of Bully released. The beta character wore a royal blue sweater vest rather than an aquaberry sweater and lacked Chad's trademark hand bandaging, but he had the gold bracelet and wore the Preppies' yellow and black striped ties. Characteristics Like the other preppies, Chad is arrogant with a sense of self-importance to go with his mean streak. He seems secretly insecure about his physical appearance and comments that he has had a nosejob and that he wanted to start steroids but his father wouldn't allow it. He can be whiny at times and is often overly-dramatic, such as complaining about how his father won't bribe his biology teacher for an A. His primary redeeming trait is that he is quite fond of his dog Chester, and will physically defend him from other students. He was also unwilling to steal money from his father to buy Lola a gift. Several lines of dialogue suggest that he's also an environmentalist, though this may only be an additional reason to spark animosity between him and the Greasers. Chad takes flute lessons, used to run track and was part of the glee club, but quit both of the latter. He also claims to know Jiu-jitsu however never uses anything similar when fighting. His father owns a large conglomerate. Role in game Chad's first role in the story occurs in Halloween, where he goes to the defense of his dog Chester when Gary tries to get hold of him. He and Gord also put up a bulletin offering to hire other students who need money to do menial chores at Harrington House. He can be seen in several cutscenes during Chapters 2 and 3. In Beach Rumble, he and Gord barge into Shiny Bikes and insult Jimmy and Ricky, then steal the aluminum-coated trophy Jimmy won during his first bike race (Race the Vale). He serves as an opponent in the boxing minigame, and is the one Jimmy fights first. His biggest role in the game is in the Chapter 3 mission Wrong Part of Town. Lola, who was dating him for his money, had brought him to New Coventry. When he balked at stealing $100 from his dad to spend on her, she dumped him, saying that she was not some kind of "cheap slut." He, Jimmy and Algie had to escape New Coventry and the enraged Greasers by riding bikes back to campus. Chad and Jimmy rode the same bike, Chad pedalling while Jimmy fended off the Greasers with a slingshot, and Algie tagged along on a stolen girl's bike. As soon as he, Jimmy and Algie were safe, Chad immediately left, saying he couldn't afford to be seen with them, but that they could thank him for saving them any time they wanted. In Chapter 5, he has a few cutscene appearances. During Complete Mayhem, he was accompanying Derby Harrington inside Harrington House. Chad always appears in the boxing ring at the boxing club, sparring with Justin. Sometimes his standard free-roam model will appear in the club while the boxing model is in the ring. Trivia * During development Chad used to wear an ear ring on his left ear but was removed for unknown reasons. Despite this removal, he can still be seen wearing it in his Yearbook picture and while boxing. de:Chad Morris Morris, Chad Morris, Chad Morris, Chad